The grand tournament
by gameteen
Summary: one day an ordinary high school student, Kenshiro, gets beaten by his closest friend, Shin, and has his love Yuria taken away from. at the moments of death he sees man that would change his life. Characters from dragonball, Bleach, Naruto, and HNK
1. Chapter 1

"Ring, ring, ring" the alarm clock went off.

"ughhh... O CRAP IS THAT LATE ALREADY!?" shouted Ken as he hurriedly got up for the big day... the day he will confess to his one true love Yuria. As he is walking to school he meets several of his friends Goku, Ichigo, Naruto, and Rei.

"So you're finally gonna do it," said Rei, "she's one of a kind."

"Yeah she's pretty, nice, smart, and perceptive," replied Ken.

"Too bad she's not as good as Sakura chan," said Naruto

"Too bad she's with Sasuke." said Goku jokingly.

"SHUT UP! JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE CHICHI DOESNT MEAN YOU CAN MAKE FUN OF ME!"

"Calm down it's supposed to be Ken's big day." said Ichigo trying to calm Naruto down.

They arrived to class late due to Naruto's constant bickering towards Goku, but to Ken it didn't matter because just gazing at Yuria's beauty was just enough to make his day. During class, Ken had his close friend Shin to give the note to Yuria.

"_So he's actually gonna do it?" _thought Shin, _"sorry Ken, I just can't let you do this."_

_Lunch Period _

There she was in front of Ken, the face that launch a thousand ships, Yuria.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me Ken?"

"Yea there is. You know we have been friends for a long time and..."

"Yea."

"I just let know that I love you, I've always love you, ever since the day we met."

"Ken...Ken I..." right before she can finish her sentence Shin arrives with two big guys behind him.

"Sorry Ken but, I too am in love with Yuria and I won't let someone as weak as yourself to protect her from the scary world that we live in."

"Why don't you try to take her away from me!"

"Gladly," after Shin said that, they charge towards one another and both kicked each other. But after ken got kicked he lost all strength to stand and collapsed to the floor.

"Like that Ken? Well it looks your not as strong as you look," said Shin. The big guys come over and and lifts him up as he takes out a knife.

"Wha... what are you going to do to him?"

"Say that you love me or else"

"Or else what?" as Yuria says that, Shin starts to crave a hole in Ken.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Ken

"PLEASE STOP!!!!"

"Say it."

"PLEAS E I BEG OF YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!!"

"Say it."

"Alright, Shin...I love you"

"Say it a bit louder."

"I LOVE YOU SHIN. " as she said that he orders the two big guys to let Ken go and left him there laying there with the seven scars shaped as the big dipper on his body as a reminder who Yuria loved. As he lied there he saw a man dressed in a white robe carrying a bo staff appears right before his eyes.

"It is not your time," said the man

"Who are you?"

"The name is Raiden and your coming with me."

PLZ REVIEW, YOUR REVIEWS WILL HELP ME BE A BETTER WRITER


	2. Chapter 2

**After 2 long years I finally updated!!!!**

**Anyways I don't own any characters and all that legal junk.**

"What's going on here?" asked Kenshiro

"Very well you might as well deserve the right to know," said Raiden, "every 300 years or so there is a special tournament that determines the fate of different realms."

"How many realms are there?"

"There are 6 gods: Earth, wind, fire, water, and shadow. Each god represents different realms and I the thunder god represent earth realm."

"Ok, why should I be a part of this tournament?"

"Because you possess an emotion that only a few people have."

"That is?"

"Sadness…"

"Sadness?"

"Yes sadness."

"But any one could be sad! Hell Naruto was sad yesterday just because Sakura rejected him.""But you, you are different, your sadness does not lead to despair but for revenge."

"Huh?"

"When Shin took Yuria away from you what did you feel?"

"Anger, I just wanted to kill him you know. He…He…HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME."

Ken breaks down and starts to cry weeping over he's friend's betrayal and his lost love. Raiden looks down on him, not with pity but a look that would scare off anything and everything.

"How pathetic," he said with a snarl, "this why Shin was able to take Yuria away from you, you are weak."

Ken gets up on his two feet grabs Raiden and without any hesitation threw a left jab, but Raiden being a god grabs his and crushes it.

"AGHHHHHHH"

"Please I'm a god of thunder, did honestly think that would work on me?"

"Shut up…just SHUT UP!!!!" Ken then charged after him hoping to actually hit him, but he teleports out of the way.

"Calm down mortal, I can help you." Raiden then taps the ground with his Bo staff and out comes a warp hole. "Through this hole will lead you to a man name Ryuken, he will teach a deadly fighting style known as Hokuto Shinken."

"I don't know what's in it for me?"

"Shin will participate in this tournament, so I strongly recommend taking my offer."

"Shin's going to fight? Fine I'll take your offer."

"Ok but be warned only one can become the successor of the Hokuto Shinken, and there are three others that wish to inherit that technique."

"Yeah kind of wish you had told me that earlier before I said yes, oh well lets go."

Before he left, Kenshiro all of sudden thought his friends that didn't betray him: Ichigo, Rei, Naruto, and Goku how would he tell them what had happened how can he tell them he's going off to another dimension so that he can fight Shin.

"Do not be concern with your friends, for I will meet with them and tell them they are going to represent alongside with you team Earth realm."

"Wait what? Aren't tournaments one on one?"

"Not this tournament, each realm will be represented by several members of the realm and has one year to train them."

"So I won't see them for another year?"

"Afraid not."

"I see well let me through the warp tunnel I want to kick Shin's ass."

"Alright Kenshiro do not disappoint me"

"Yea I won't oh one more thing." Raiden turns around and quickly blocks his punch.

"Uh-uh I'm a god but nice try, now hurry up before I decide to replace you."

"Alright next time you see me I will be the next Hokuto Shinken Master!"

RATE AND REVIEW AND HOPEFULLY ADD TO YOUR ALERTS


End file.
